Geonosiano
La razza Geonosiana, soprannominata Geo nel gergo dei Clone trooper, è una specie insettoide nativa del pianeta Geonosis. I Geonosiani vivono in colonie ad alveare situate in guglie dall'aspetto organico. Famosi Geonosiani sono Poggle il Minore, Gizor Dellso e Sun Fac, i quali ebbero importanti ruoli nella Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. I Geonosiani, con il loro muso lungo e i loro arti sottili, ricordano nell'aspetto i droidi da battaglia B1, che fabbricarono per qualche tempo prima dello scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni. Biologia e aspetto Come tutti gli insetti, i Geonosiani possiedono un resistente esoscheletro che fornisce protezione contro gli impatti fisici e le radiazioni che occasionalmente investono il loro pianeta, volti allungati, arti snodabili e parlano in uno strano linguaggio schioccante. I Geonosiani, nonostante la loro esile struttura, sono piuttosto forti e sono stati in grado di costruire enormi alveari e fabbriche. Amano la violenza brutale come forma di intrattenimento e per questo sono visti come barbari da molte altre specie. Si divertono guardando le vittime cercare di resistere il più a lungo possibile contro le selvagge creature scatenategli contro in esecuzioni di massa che si svolgono in vaste arene. Nonostante questo, sono geni della tecnica, capaci di costruire complesse strutture come gli alveari Geonosiani ed enormi fonderie di droidi. Storia Storia iniziale thumb|left|150px|[[Poggle il Minore, Arciduca di Geonosis.]] Nel lontano passato, la maggiore delle lune di Geonosis venne colpita da una cometa, generando un massiccio campo di detriti che bombardò la superficie del pianeta riducendola in rovina, prima di stabilizzarsi in un anello di rocce orbitanti. Questo evento provocò la morte del 99% delle specie native di Geonosis. Dopo milioni di anni, le poche creature che sopravvissero alla devastazione pian piano rivendicarono il pianeta. Impatti meteorici saltuari eliminavano costantemente le specie più deboli, lasciando in vita solo quelle davvero furbe, resistenti e spietate. I Geonosiani, la forma di vita dominante sul pianeta, rappresentavano tutte e tre le caratteristiche. Dopo che i Geonosiani, creature orientate alla tecnologia, entrarono in contatto con la Galassia, la Baktoid Armor Workshop trasferì svariate fabbriche di droidi ed armi sul pianeta. Guerre dei Cloni Nel 24 BBY, durante il regno dell'Arciduca Poggle il Minore, Geonosis divenne un membro della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, la quale sfruttò le fabbriche del pianeta per costruire la sua Armata Droide. Due anni dopo, nel 22 BBY, Poggle organizzò un incontro tra i leader della Confederazione su Geonosis. Vi era l'aspettativa che durante tale incontro le organizzazioni che formavano lo scheletro del movimento Separatista avrebbero messo le loro risorse a disposizione del Conte Dooku, il Capo di Stato della Confederazione. right|thumb|150px|Un Geonosiano in volo. I Separatisti però non sapevano che i loro piani di dichiarare guerra alla Repubblica Galattica erano stati uditi dal Cavaliere Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, il quale aveva seguito fin su Geonosis Jango Fett, un cacciatore di taglie al soldo di Dooku. Kenobi riuscì a trasmettere la sua scoperta al suo Padawan Anakin Skywalker, il quale si trovava al momento su Tatooine, prima di essere catturato dai Separatisti. Dopo aver ritrasmesso le informazioni al Consiglio Jedi, Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, la senatrice di Naboo, decisero di salvare Kenobi, ma finirono imprigionati a loro volta. Alla fine Kenobi, Skywalker e Amidala vennero portati all'arena delle esecuzioni Geonosiana, ma riuscirono a liberarsi. I Separatisti, a loro volta, introdussero dei droidi da battaglia nell'arena, dando il via alla Battaglia di Geonosis, la prima battaglia delle Guerre dei Cloni. Nello stesso momento dei rinforzi Jedi guidati dal Maestro Mace Windu si rivelarono tra il pubblico ed entrarono nell'arena ingaggiando battaglia con i droidi. Dopo la sconfitta della Confederazione nella Battaglia di Geonosis, il pianeta venne occupato dalla Repubblica. Dopo le Guerre dei Cloni Quando le Guerre dei Cloni ebbero termine con la Repubblica, ora divenuta l'Impero Galattico, vittoriosa, Geonosis rimase sotto il controllo Imperiale. Il Geonosiano Gizor Dellso e svariati altri Geonosiani formarono i Resti della Confederazione in seguito alla Missione su Mustafar, ma tale organizzazione si sciolse durante la Battaglia di Mustafar. Schiavi e scienziati Geonosiani giocarono una ruolo importante anche nella costruzione della Morte Nera. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, gli scienziati Geonosiani allestirono un bio-laboratorio su Yavin 4. thumb|left|Geonosiani e [[Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica|Ribelli combattono fianco a fianco nella Prima Battaglia di Geonosis.]] I Geonosiani erano principalmente usati come schiavi dall'Impero. Tuttavia, nello 0 BBY, le forze dei Ribelli, i quali avevano costruito una base segreta su Geonosis, istigarono una rivolta Geonosiana. Darth Fener, a capo della forza d'invasione, fu mandato a reprimere la rivolta in quella che divenne la Prima Battaglia di Geonosis. Sebbene i Geonosiani ed i Ribelli, combattendo fianco a fianco, opposero un'ottima resistenza, alla fine gli Imperiali emersero vittoriosi, distruggendo tutti gli operativi Ribelli, uccidendo i Geonosiani rivoltosi e distruggendo le loro case. Dopo la prima morte dell'Imperatore Palpatine, Geonosis istituì una politica isolazionista, non volendo che si ripeta ciò che accadde all'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni. Sebbene risparmiata dagli orrori degli Yuuzhan Vong durante la loro invasione della Galassia, la razza dei Geonosiani tornò nell'occhio della galassia ancora una volta quando svariati guerrieri Geonosiani divennero Associati dei Killik durante la Guerra dello Sciame, combattendo al fianco di Jaina Solo e Zekk durante la Battaglia di Tenupe. Società 150px|thumb|Un soldato Geonosiano. Nella società Geonosiana ci sono due tipi principali di Geonosiani: i fuchi privi di ali, principalmente lavoratori, e l'aristocrazia alata, che include i guerrieri reali che agiscono da scout ed assicurano la sicurezza dell'alveare. La società Geonosiana esiste a beneficio della sua elite. Il sistema di caste si evolve nei millenni. I Geonosiani nascono in caste specifiche determinate dai loro attributi fisici. Sebbene la maggior parte dei Geonosiani sia contenta di vivere all'interno della casta ad essa assegnata, alcuni svilupparono una certa ambizione ed aspirarono ad un'ascesa sociale. Anche coloro che hanno le possibilità di partire, raramente lasciano Geonosis. L'importanza dell'alveare è profondamente radicata nelle menti dei Geonosiani, ed inoltre essi sdegnano le altre specie. I pochi che lasciano il loro pianeta di solito sono gruppi di lavoro che alla fine portano benefici all'alveare. Alcuni contraenti Geonosiani possono essere trovati negli impianti della Baktoid Combat Automata nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. A causa della loro cultura insettoide ad alveare, i Geonosiani possiedono molti eventi culturali. Uno di essi è un'arte marziale nota come Petranaki, che risale alla credenza Geonosiana che le divinità (chiamate Overlord) lottassero tra di esse in combattimento armato per evitare che i loro alveari si distruggessero a vicenda in guerra. Il Petranaki prevede l'utilizzo di una serie di armi, tra le quali la frusta del confessore, la rete del lanciatore, la scimitarra petranaki, la lancia del picador (nota anche come picca statica), e lo scudo del guardiano delle bestie. Questa forma di combattimento nell'arena è considerata una professione nobile, da classi alte. Ai gladiatori petranaki viene data una distinzione che li porta oltre i limiti delle loro caste (sebbene mai ai livelli degli aristocratici). Essi considerano il numero 33 fortunato, e se una larva nasce dal trentatreesimo uovo, viene preso come buon auspicio. Alcuni nomi comuni Geonosiani sono Deetle, Eorlax, Krylla, Lysslo, Mazzag, Qorn, Sollas e Vikkal.Ultimate Alien Anthology Casta guerriera left|180px|thumb|Un guerriero Geonosiano. La casta guerriera alata diventa adulta rapidamente; i suoi membri sono pronti a combattere all'età di sei anni. Essa forma anche l'aristocrazia della società Geonosiana. Per quanto siano abbastanza intelligenti da saper difendere il loro alveare dai predatori naturali, si sono dimostrati piuttosto facilmente conquistabili da un nemico maggiormente astuto. Come l'intera società, anche la casta guerriera è suddivisa in elite e soldati regolari. I guerrieri d'elite sono geneticamente superiori ai regolari, avendo maggiori abilità nell'arte della guerra, e spesso appaiono equipaggiati con impianti cibernetici. Mentre i regolari sono equipaggiati solo con una debole picca di forza o una potente arma sonica e quasi nessuna protezione, l'elite è equipaggiata con un'arma a raggio in grado di penetrare le armature e gli scudi personali dei nemici. Queste armi a raggio, come i loro piloti e navi, sono intricatamente connesse per creare il perfetto guerriero Geonosiano, unificato ed altamente pericoloso. Essi possiedono anche, per ragioni ignote, un secondo paio di gambe ed un addome più lungo dei Geonosiani normali, forse il risultato di ingegneria genetica o di riproduzione selettiva. 180px|thumb|right|Un guerriero d'elite Geonosiano. I Geonosiani non possiedono un corpo militare formale, sebbene abbiano delle forze per assicurare la sicurezza di base ed il rispetto delle leggi. Usano invece le loro fonderie di droidi per costruire eserciti di droidi per interessi aziendali ricchi a sufficienza da poterseli permettere, entità come la Federazione del Commercio e la Techno Union. Essi supervisionano la creazione dello spettacolare reame architettonico in cui vivono, adattando forme che una volta costruivano per istinto in più raffinate strutture a guglia. Casta lavoratrice I membri della casta lavoratrice sono dei Geonosiani privi di ali che formano la classe bassa della società Geonosiana. Essi sono oppressi dalla casta guerriera, la maggior parte della quale non penserebbe due volte a costringere migliaia di lavoratori a faticare in condizioni estreme qualsiasi sia il pericolo da essi corso. Essi costruiscono guglie e fonderie dei droidi, così come altre opere architettoniche più complesse, come l'arena Petranaki. L'unica speranza per un lavoratore di sfuggire al suo basso status è combattere come gladiatore. I Geonosiani di casta bassa vengono spesso mandati a lottare contro altri Geonosiani, altre creature senzienti, o creature feroci all'interno di grandi arene. Se il Geonosiano sopravvive, acquisisce un nuovo status e sale un gradino della scala sociale, oppure diventa ricco abbastanza da lasciare Geonosis. Poggle era una volta un membro di questa casta, da cui il suo soprannome "il Minore". Altre caste left|100px|thumb|Una larva Geonosiana. Un altro sottogruppo Geonosiano che emerge è una casta separata cresciuta per sfornare piloti da caccia. Questi resistenti esemplari non avevano bisogno di dormire. In addestramento, ogni pupa pilota viene accoppiata con un computer di bordo di un caccia, ed essi sviluppano un rapporto idiosincratico di miglioramento della coordinazione. I piloti sono privi di ali. Un altro sottogruppo è quello dei picador, che operano nelle arene dei gladiatori Geonosiane. I picador sono addestrati a cavalcare gli orray e ad usare picche statiche per direzionare e provocare le bestie dell'arena. I picador delle arene sono in realtà dei fuchi provenienti da altre caste che si sono dimostrati degni dell'arena. Ad essi è accordata maggiore dignità rispetto al tipico fuco lavoratore. Esiste anche la poco conosciuta casta delle regine, che forniva allevatori. I suoi membri sono individui rigonfi che semplicemente depongono delle uova per l'alveare. Ogni guglia-alveare dispone di una regina che è vitale per la sua sopravvivenza. Svariate regine reali vengono tenute in stasi, pronte per essere rilasciate nel caso in cui una regina muoia. Dietro le quinte I Geonosiani sono basati principalmente sugli schizzi sviluppati originariamente per i Neimodiani quando George Lucas voleva fare di essi delle creazioni al computer. Quando Lucas decise di usare invece delle maschere meccaniche, il design dei Neimodiani venne raffinato fino a divenire quello dei Geonosiani. Apparizioni *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni (fumetto)'' *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Machines of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videogioco)' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (fumetto)'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' }} Apparizioni non-canoniche *''The Lesson'' *''Survivors'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fonti *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * Note e riferimenti Link esterni * Categoria:Geonosiani Categoria:Specie senzienti insettoidi Categoria:Specie senzienti (G) Categoria:Specie filo-Separatiste